projectgodzillafandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Alexander Zedd
|species=Unknown Alien Species |gender=Male |ability=Brute Strength Large assortment of penises |employment=Evil Gang of Evil lackey Battra's props manager |hobby=Watching SpongeBob SquarePants Creating penises out of random objects |friend=General Grievous Goldar Battra |first=Episode 1: "Insert Clever Title Here" TBA |creation=Keizer Organa |voice=Keizer Organa |portrayal=Bandai Talking Alien Lord Zedd}} Lord Alexander Zedd is a character from [[ProjectGodzilla (Original Series)|the original ProjectGodzilla series]], a member of the Evil Gang of Evil, and General Grievous's most loyal, yet annoying, lackey. He is considered to be the most idiotic of the group and most of the Gang usually avoids him due to the fact that he randomly attaches random objects to his crotch and calls them "his (name of object) penis". Lord Zedd is planned to appear in ProjectGodzilla X. Overview Character Concept Lord Zedd was planned on being a comedic character who is a mindless oaf that posses an extraordinary amount of strength and acts childish due to his lack of intelligence. Appearance Lord Zedd is a large heavily-built alien. He is mostly red in color with some metal plating covering most of his body. His mask covers his face and has a crest with a "Z" on top. Personality Highly contrary to his original character, Lord Zedd is portrayed as a mindless moron who claims to be the leader of the Evil Gang of Evil who also has an obsession with penises. History ProjectGodzilla (Original Series) Episode 1 Lord Zedd made his debut attempting to sell a PlayStation 2 to Moe The Pawn Broker at Knockoff Pawn Stars, but gave up when Moe wouldn't take more than $5 for it. He then is later seen at the formation of the Evil Gang of Evil in a plot to destroy the pawn shop. He is later seen trying to sell an Amazon Kindle, but manages to escape when the pawn shop blows up. Episode 2 He appears again showing off his "sword penis" and "his amazing guitar skills", much to the annoyance of the General and Goldar. Episode 3 He is a volunteer at Aperture Science under the orders of General Grievous in an attempt to try and take over the facility. He fails to do so, as shown when he is pummeled by an angry Godzilla. It is unknown what happens after the encounter. Episode 4 Grievous and his gang attempt to summon Cthulhu with the help of their latest recruit, Mesogog. After tossing their sacrifice in the water, they proceed to summon the Dark One, only to have Lord Zedd mess up the ritual phrase and summon King Ghidorah by accident. Eventually, they summon Cthulhu, but the chaotic deity escapes before Grievous can say or do anything. Episode 5 He is seen watching a clip of the SpongeBob SquarePants character Squidward getting brain damage. Mesogog comes to inform Lord Zedd that the General is a brony, and tells him that Ass Grabbem doesn't like SpongeBob, prompting Lord Zedd to brutally beat up Ass with a sponge. He is seen sleeping during the viewing of an episode of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Episode 7 He appears during the group meeting, frightened by Monster X's plan to kill Godzilla when the General runs out of ideas. Episode 8 He is last seen fighting with General Grievous over the TV, with the channels changing between SpongeBob SquarePants and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. The General then offers Lord Zedd the TV in exchange for beating up Ass Grabbem for no explained reason, prompting Lord Zedd to run off in search of Ass. Episode 9 Lord Zedd, who is Battra's props manager, is called by the lord of the stage to throw Cthulhu off of the stage. Lord Zedd does so and then suddenly remembers that he was supposed to beat up Ass Grabbem. While searching through the rummage, he finds his staff, and then finds Ass Grabbem crawling out of the pile of debris and proceeds to pummel him. While doing so, he finds Rock Rapist crawling out as well and proceeds to use Rock as a "beating stick" on Ass. ProjectGodzilla X To be added. Abilities and Techniques Lord Zedd possesses brute strength as well as, oddly enough, a large assortment of "penises", where he finds a random object and attaches it to his crotch, dubbing the said object as a penis. Lord Zedd is actually too stupid to have any sexual desires; in fact, him not knowing what a vagina is further supports this claim. It is speculated that his obsession with penises came from thinking that the penis is a part of the body used for self defense and he thinks even females have penises. Gallery ProjectGodzilla (Original Series) To be added. ProjectGodzilla X To be added. Quotes *"Hello there, Ass." --When confronting Ass Grabbem for supposedly not liking SpongeBob Trivia *Judging from his first name (Alexander), there is a possibility that there is more than one Zedd that exists. Category:List of characters from ProjectGodzilla Category:Characters Portrayed by Action Figures Category:Original Series Characters Category:ProjectGodzilla X Characters Category:Power Rangers Characters Category:Villains Category:Members of the Evil Gang of Evil Category:Aliens